Cataracts form within the capsule of the human eye. Removal of the cataract may be accomplished by making an opening, preferably generally circular in configuration, in the anterior capsule wall (a capsulotomy) through which a thin suction element may be inserted to draw out the cataract.
Heretofore, instruments which have been made available to, and used by, eye surgeons for the purpose of making the necessary opening in the wall of the anterior capsule of the eye have included bent needles, cystotomes, forceps and small scissors. The basic problem with each of these prior art instruments, when used for making the required opening in the anterior capsule wall, is that each tends to tear the capsule wall thereby producing an opening defined by jagged edges in the wall. Not only is effecting the required opening in the anterior capsule wall which is made by prior art devices time consuming, but it is difficult for the surgeon to make an optimum sized and shaped opening. This latter difficulty is an inevitable result of the ripping or tearing effected by prior art instruments. Moreover, where the edges of the opening are jagged or may have wall strips or portions projecting into the wall opening which has been made, these can interfere with the suction process which follows the removal of the cataract.
In any event, performing a proper and adequate capsulotomy with any of the prior art instruments has required a very high degree of skill and experience on the part of the eye surgeon, and even then may sometimes produce an undesired shape and/or size of the wall opening.